onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Sile
Ten Sile is the ropemaker of the Akatokuro and a Petty Officer of the Marines''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. At some point before joining the Marines, he ate the Nawa Nawa no Mi. Sile is a minor character of Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea and belongs to Laqualassiel. Appearance Sile has dark skin, hair, and eyes. He typically wears the Marine uniform''Photo'' - Sile Sketch 1 and wears his hair in dreadlocks''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8 gathered in a high ponytail. At the time Noir returned to the Akatokuro, Sile was underweight''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. After training with Garp, Sile grew six inches and is now taller than Noir''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. Personality Sile has very low self-esteem, thinking of himself as the ship's screw up and Noir's charity case''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. This leads to Sile handling pressure poorly, and being anxious about possibly being kicked out of the crew''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Sile has a hard time accepting that he has any skills of note, at first refusing to believe that he is capable of Conqueror's Haki and thinking of his Devil Fruit as weak when it has been noted as a very versatile Fruit''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Sile copes with his anxiety by making rope, and his stress levels can often be measured by how much rope he has made''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. He tends to cling to Noir, and often worries that he will be transferred from her command. He is relieved to the point of tears when Noir claims Sile as hers, and that she will not let him go unless he wishes''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Sile is protective of her, and her near death upset him to the point he woke his Conqueror's Haki. After training under Monkey D. Garp for a month, Sile has gained a measure of confidence. He is more at ease around his commanding officers, and has a creative streak when getting revenge. Relationships Marines Sile's relationship with the Marine Corps is relatively unknown. Due to his versatile Devil Fruit, Sile is highly coveted by the other admiral ranks. Sile is terrified of Admiral Akainu, who believes Sile should be fighting on the frontlines''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Sengoku was willing to protect Sile from the attempts to poach him from Noir's command as Sile wasn't yet eighteen. After Sile awakens his Conqueror's Haki, Sengoku makes it clear that Sile's position on the Akatokuro is conditional on Noir accepting a promotion to Vice Admiral and eventually becoming an Admiral''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. Akatokuro Sile considers himself the screw-up of the crew. Despite that, he is on fairly good terms with most of the crew. He knows he can go to Aria, Rafi, and Orion if he needs comfort. Sile is wary of earning Sin's irritation, but downright terrified of Sin when the doctor has a thoughtful expression. After training under Garp, Sile has the confidence to engage in good natured joking and pranking with his fellow crewmates, especially Chopsticks. Portgas D. Noir Sile feels safe around Noir. Noir protects him from being used by the other admiral ranks for his Devil Fruit, and Sile is constantly scared he'll be transferred out from her command. When Noir was gone from the Akatokuro for a year, Sile was so stressed he lost a significant amount of weight''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Though Noir repeatedly reassures Sile that she will not let him go''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8, Sile worries that eventually something will happen that will result in Sile's transfer. As a consequence, Sile is protective of Noir to the point of waking his Conqueror's Haki after Noir took a near fatal injury and had to be knocked unconscious until Noir came out of surgery. Upon seeing for himself and hearing from Noir that she would be alright, Sile is so relieved that he cries. Noir's awkwardness at the sight of tears is amusing to Sile, but he accepts that she's not great at being comforting because she tries and doesn't berate him for being emotional. For years, Sile thought of himself as Noir's charity case and overall screw up, and was always trying to make sure he didn't do anything to anger Noir in case she kicked him off the crew. However, with his newfound measure of self confidence, Sile is comfortable enough to banter with Noir and engage in more rambunctious activities with the rest of the crew. Abilities and Powers Sile is the ropemaker of the Akatokuro, and is presumably skilled. As a Petty Officer, he has authority over lower ranked Marines''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. According to Noir, his combat skills are decent, even with the difficulty of a sudden growth spurt interfering with his coordination. Sile has become a strong enough combatant to require Cade to protect the deck of the Akatokuro with Haki while Sile and Noir spar. Devil Fruit Sile ate the Nawa Nawa no Mi, which gives him the ability to create and control rope. Sile can mend and unravel rope with a touch, as well as create rope''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Haki Sile is one of two Marines capable of Conqueror's Haki. He has difficulty controlling it, and is unable to turn it off one he activates it unless he is rendered unconscious. Sile's Conqueror's Haki is noted to be stronger than Noir's, as Sile was able to knock out a majority of the Akatokuro crew - noted to be resistant to Conqueror's Haki - without effort. After training under Garp and Noir, it is likely Sile's control is better''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. History At some point during his childhood, Sile ate a Devil Fruit. When he was eleven, Sile met Noir, and was brought onto the Akatokuro as a chore boy. When Sile was thirteen, the other admiral ranks learned of his Devil Fruit and began attempting to transfer Sile to their command. The attempts only increased during the year Noir was on vacation. By the time Noir returned, Sile had lost a lot of weight from stress and cried with relief when Noir promised Sile she wouldn't let him be transferred off the AkatokuroBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 8. A year later, Sile woke his Conqueror's Haki after Noir was critically wounded in battle. Sile was given a month long training sabbatical under Garp while Noir was on medical leave. As a result of the training, Sile grew six inches and 'a backbone' and by a year later was strong enough to spar with Noir. Trivia * Sile's full name is tensile, which refers to the resistance of a material to breaking under tension, usually rope. ** Ironically, Sile does not seem to handle stress well, suggesting he has low tensile strength. * Ten can be written as 'heaven' or 'imperial' (天), fitting the general theme of Conqueror's Haki users. References Category:Marines Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users